Only We Know: Addicted
by Exactlyamanda
Summary: Luna was a good girl, Lysander ever the gentleman...but together and (crazy for each other) they just can't seem to avoid trouble. What happens when the extra-perceptive lovers find themselves in their biggest predicament yet...the bedroom? We all know where those special intuitions lead them! (An inside-look at what really happened in chapter 23 of Only We Know!) One-shot/lemon


**A/N: **In the realm of Lysander x Luna, I always knew they'd fall prey to the strong physical attraction between them and quickly cave in. I initially planned to touch upon the fact that it happened and move on, but being the um, _imaginative soul_ *cough* pervert *cough* ...that I am, I just couldn't help myself from imagining what Lysander and Luna's first time would actually be like, so here it is!

*Set during implied events in chapter twenty three of the ongoing fanfiction _Only We Know_. The first 700 words or so are taken straight from that chapter, just to build tension and set the mood. Sorry for the repetitiveness, but after that, you're going to dive right into uncharted territory for the rest of it. :)

**This little number is a lemon through and through, and is rated-M for a reason. Although Luna's narration is still quite subtle, (she doesn't know all the dirty lingo) it's _very_ descriptive, and contains explicit content. You've been warned! **

**This is only my second lemon attempt, so I apologize if it offends or disgust you. My intention is only to attempt to deliver fluffy sexiness to the world, one My Candy Love lemon at a time! xD**

"_Let the lover be disgraceful, crazy, absentminded._

_Someone sober will worry about things going badly._

_Let the lover be."_

_-Rumi_

* * *

**Only We Know:**** Addicted**

I was just so comfortable kissing him, just so content. I never saw a reason to stop; it was my favorite pastime.

Even when we fell back onto the blankets and Lysander positioned himself on top of me, and even when I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he pressed his body closer to mine my lips _refused _to stop. I dragged my fingers, tightening them in his hair, and he switched from my neck, chin, cheeks, and then back to my lips, his sporadic kisses driving me mad with desire. His tongue was stern, strong, and insistent against mine, and to the soundtrack of his vertiginous thoughts, I lost myself.

They were hardly detectable among the feelings and images; most everything was just a blur, but _what I could hear _was enough to send me to a place that I didn't think existed in my mind.

___'She's...this...so...want...can't...beautiful...'_

They were overpowering to me, touching the depths of my soul. Feeling his hair tickling my face from the closeness was my breaking point.

___I want him. I want to feel his skin against mine..._

I opened my eyes to Lysander pressing his shut before shifting uncomfortably on top of me. He ripped his lips from mine suddenly, breathing out and recoiling in the blink of an eye, leaving me just as desperately dismayed as the last time.

___What have I done? Why did he stop?_

___I'm bad at this; bad at everything. I knew I should've researched this stuff or something...I don't have any idea what I'm doing, I've just been trusting my instincts to show me what to do, but obviously they aren't very competent._

He scooted to the other side of the bed, covering his entire face with his hands in chagrin. ___'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It's not your fault, Luna; it's not you, it's me. I was about to lose control. You're just amazing...and your thoughts...'_

I reached out to him, pulling his hands from his flushing, sweating face and peering into his beautifully discomposed eyes. He had nothing to feel guilty about, and I hated that he thought he did. ___'It's okay, Lysander...I ____wouldn't mind if you lost control; I was losing control myself...call it human nature. Why should we control ourselves?'_

Lysander looked up at me, his lips parting into a dumbfounded gape. "Luna.." He shut his eyes, shaking his thoughts straight.___'No. I...I'm not going to take advantage of you, or defile your innocence. I'm not that kind of person.'_

___'Take advantage of me? What do you mean? If anything, I'm the one pressuring you right now...' _It was startling clarity. Lysander didn't want this...he didn't want me this way. I was putting too many demands on him. My stomach flipped and tumbled; I was so ashamed_.____'I'm sorry, Lysander...'_

At once, he scooped me up in his arms, beside himself with confusion and guilt as he struggled, fighting a thousand different thoughts in his head that I couldn't even begin to comprehend.___'No...no Luna, that's not it at all! I-I'm not being all the way honest with you. It'd be impossible for you to pressure me, because...I've always wanted you.'_

He was slowly blinking away the doubt, and I watched on, just as confounded as he was.

___'...It's been difficult for me to admit; I'd always thought myself above such thoughts...but I can't help myself. You make me so weak. God, you have no idea how bad I want you as close to me as I can get you. The things I'd do...'_He pressed his eyes shut, running a crestfallen hand through his messy hair.

___Oh my God...what did he just say?_

I caught my quivering bottom lip with my teeth to quell the cyclone of imperative desire as is unfurled, whipping around and around and then pooling in the pit of my stomach. I could _feel __exactly how badly_ I wanted him _where _I wanted him. I was glowing, radiating hunger, need, _lust..._

His intense stare singed my skin behind his wild, whisked bangs, and he shook his head, uttering a brutish laugh from under his breath. ___'Luna, you're making it very hard for me to behave right now...looking at me like that.'_

I never let my eyes leave his and leaning in closer, breathing out with a quiet giggle. ___'I don't want you to behave anymore. I don't want you to control yourself. I just want you, exactly how you should be.'_

He was crawling towards me, slowly pinning me to the bed under his body before I could blink. The tip of his nose touched mine, his fingers tightening around my wrists. The eye contact was like staring in to the sun without getting burned. _'Is that so? Could you be...more specific?' _

He was teasing me; testing me...he wanted to hear me think out every last one of my desires. Pressing his wet, aching lips against mine, his kiss was even more kindling than ever before, his tongue hot and ruthless against mine now that he wasn't holding back. _Yes, this is much better..._

_'I want to feel your bare skin on mine...' _I divulged, closing my eyes while he kissed me for one last fleeting moment, his lips punctual, but lingering.

He rose up slowly, scrutinizing me with surrendering eyes as he gently bit his lip, unbuttoning his vest first, rolling his shoulders through the arms and throwing it to the ground. He was quick to pull the button-up shirt off all the way over his head, finally leaving me to gawk at his tall, slender torso and broad chest. I was in awe as I counted to six, unable to tear my eyes from his sparkling, rippling muscles.

After he searched my mind for my utmost authorization, he reached for my dress and ripped it off in one sweep, leaving me exposed, vulnerable, and completely complacent. I'd expected to feel at least a little insecure; I'd never in my life been naked in front of anyone, but even with Lysander practically drooling down at me there wasn't any anxiety to speak of. In fact, I was secretly thanking myself for unwittingly choosing such a cute, almost sexy pair of matching black underwear.

His eyes devoured me for a moment before he pressed them closed again. _'God, you're beautiful...' _I could hear him shutter with the thought.

I reached for him, touching my hand to his chest and trailing a finger across its bruising surface, all the way down to his belt where I could feel just a hint of how bad he wanted me...it was _hard _to ignore.

He pushed me down, wedging himself in between my legs as he pressed his lips _and his hips_ against mine desperately. The feeling of his erection through his tight pants against nothing but the thin panties covering me was almost _too _much.

_'I-I'm sorry about that, Luna...your effect on me is uncontrollable.'_

_'Don't apologize, I like it...do you want to know what you do to me?' _I shut my eyes, my bold drive taking over as I tenaciously searching for his hand. I led his slack, unsuspecting fingers to my panties; his touch was hesitant at first, before he gently slipped under the silk. He took a deep, rattling breath when he felt how _wet _I was for him.

The moment his fingers grazed the soft, sensitive area I surprised myself, letting an unbidden whine escape from the back of my throat. Even just _the idea _of him touching me there _felt so good. _I'd _never _felt anything like it; I wanted _more_.

_...Is this really happening?_

Lysander perked up when he heard my squeak; like music to his ears. He leaned in closer, keeping his fingers where they were. '_You like when I touch you here?'_

"Y-yes!" I gasped in eye-bulging shock when he abruptly pressed his palm against me, never giving me a chance to answer before starting to knead circles, sending me spiraling into avid reverie. I arched my back, my hands frantically grabbing for my hair, his hair, for the blankets and pillows, anything they could cling onto, desperate for stability while I felt myself slipping away.

_'Oh Luna, I love making you fe__el this way...it's driving me crazy.' _He wouldn't let up for a second, his eyes selfishly indulging in my undoing. He was a natural; an expert at something he'd never done before. He knew _exactly _where to go and _exactly _what felt the very best, having access to my fitful desires firsthand through the connection we shared.

I don't know how, or where he was touching, but he _l__iterally _had me melting in the palm of his hand. He leaned in, pressing his lips to mine and sending a mind-numbing thought to me._ 'I'm going to try something, sweet girl.'_

_'I thought...you...already...were...' _I managed to think straight, the pressure he was delivering letting up as he began to kiss my neck, slowly trailing each kiss down.

_'I want to explore you even more... Just say the word and I'll stop.' _He kept his soft, feather-light kisses going, placing one for every spot, my collarbone, my chest, torso, stomach, navel, hipbones... Once he came to my panties he pulled his lips away, touching his fingers to the seams and tracing them with thoughtful consideration.

_'These look quite constrictive, my love. Would you like me to do away with them as much as I would?' _He kept a soft finger at the hem, dragging it back and forth; his tickling contact made me seethe, craving _whatever it was_ he planned to do to me.

"Please do..." I whispered among a gasping breath as he took the sides of my panties and slowly dragged them down my legs; they were on the ground in less than a second. He put his hands on my knees, parting my legs gently and bringing his mouth to kiss me somewhere_ I didn't anticipate_.

I breathed a sigh at the feeling of his soft lips on my sensitive flesh, and he just kissed me, over and over again.

_'You like this, Luna?' _I heard in between his melting kisses, each one just getting better and better. He could read my thoughts; he knew he was driving me wild, he knew that I loved it, but he _still_ wanted to hear me put it into words for him.

_'Oh yes...' _

Suddenly my body was distorted, my back bowed like a bridge, toes curled into the sheets and fingers twisted through my hair as I felt him touch me with the tip of his tongue, tracing lines and drawing circles. His laps were gentle, but merciless; in between them he sucked on me, and I was flying, soaring through the clouds.I writhed and shuddered, contorting myself along with the sensations that rocked me into total submission. My inhibitions were gone; as nonexistent as if they'd never existed at all. I wasn't sure _what _was going on anymore, but I could feel my body quivering under his tongue and I knew I was whining, whimpering, moaning his name because I simply didn't know what else to do.

"Ly..." I reached to grab a tuft of his hair in my hands, gently tugging and holding on, "-Sander!

He gave me a just a few more delicate kisses down there before pulling his mouth away from me and slinking back up, leaning down to kiss me on the mouth.

_'Shhh...' _He hushed me by pressing his lips to mine; I could taste myself on his breath, '_as much as I absolutely adore your intoxicating noises, I don't want anyone to hear you but me.' _He left me begging for more as he ran a strong hand up my torso. '_You sweet, beautiful girl...'_

_'Lysander...' _I pleaded against his lips, grinding my hips into his erection as he placed velvet kisses at the nape of my neck and back up to my mouth. I was too far gone. There was no turning back from here.

He pushed his lips even harder onto mine, '_Tell me what you want, my love...tell me everything.'_

Judging by his frenzied thoughts and heavy breathing, he already knew _exactly_ what I wanted most; what I had always wanted. He wouldn't make a move without my permission, though, and I was more than willing to give him just that.

_'I want you, Lysander, all of you. I want you to make love to me. Please...'_

His hair fell around his face as he tossed his head to look down at me, his pupils darting, searching my eyes for so much as a hint of doubt. There was none to be found, though. I loved him and only him, and I wanted _all of him. _If I could make him feel _half _as amazing as he made me feel, I'd be happy.

_'I love you with all that I am. You know that, right? I don't tell you that nearly enough.'_

_'I know that...I feel it wherever I am, and I love you more.'_

We could've bickered about it forever, but there was work to be done. Lysander drew a deep breath, kissing me once more before reluctantly rolling himself off of me and to his feet. '_I'll be right back, okay?'_

_'Where are you going?'_

He snickered nervously to himself, shaking his head in arrant disbelief. _'I can't believe it, but I need to take Leigh up on that constant wallet offer...'_

I dropped my torso back onto the plush comforter giggling, nestling my head into his pillow and encircled by his scent and breathing him in while I waited. _Was this all really happening? Was it a just a dream? I can't believe I'm really about to do this..._

He appeared again in the door frame in no time flat, admiring me for a moment as I laid across his bed, sprawled out, mostly-naked, and grinning like a fool.

_'How did I get so lucky?' _He tossed his head with a hangdog smile. '_The most extraordinary girl in the world is lying on my bed...'_

I rose up, flashing a coy smile as I returned the compliment to him. He really was amazing, and_ so gorgeous_, and watching him slowly start towards me ignited a fire in our eyes as they locked. I took my time unclasping my bra, and he never blinked while he unbuckled his belt, pulling it through the loops in a slow, whipping movement and intently watching me slip out of my remaining articles.

They hit the floor together. adding to the pile of discarded, unwanted clothes while I eagerly awaited his next move. His eyes burned through to my mind and he licked his lips at my imprudent thoughts. His were no better; I was _so _wet, his desires alone enough to render me mad. He was teasing me, and I just couldn't stand it any longer. After all this, we were still playing our silly little games.

Finally, he climbed onto the bed, knelling over me to savor my body with his eyes shamelessly, before looking down at himself, his face glowing a prominent scarlet as he touched a hand to the buttons on his pants. Something was suddenly conflicting him...

_'Luna...there's one last curse of mine that I haven't told you about, yet.' _He stopped to think as he toyed with the button.

Was something..._wrong _with him? And more importantly, did he _honestly _think I'd care? I loved him for all that he was; all of his so-called 'curses' were what made him _my Lysander_. _His _would be the first and only I'd ever see and have, and it didn't matter what he had, because I already loved _everything _about him, every inch of him, 'curses' and all.

Lysander shook his head with a snicker after eavesdropping on my thoughts. _'Oh, you're so adorable... I guess there really isn't anything wrong with it. Some would consider it quite the opposite...I never have, though. I...well, I guess I'll just show you. I-I'm just afraid that I may hurt you, Luna...'_

He unzipped his pants, standing up once more to pull them off along with the gray tight-fitting boxer-briefs that he wore underneath, and all at once, _everything _was right there in front of me.

I'd never seen one before in my life; was it supposed to be _that __big_? _Wow..._

_'N-no...not usually. It's a b-bit larger than average. I-I'm sorry...' _He turned his blushing face with shame.

_'Why are you apologizing? I may not know much about anything and I have absolutely no basis of comparison, but I already know that it's perfect. It's perfect for me, and that's all that matters...'_

Lysander opened his eyes, the color rushing back to his face in relief as he tilted his head to smile down at me while I laid back, resting my head on the his pillow. After clumsily fixing the condom over himself with trembling hands, he crawled towards me, extending his long arms to hold his body over mine. He caught my eyes in his once more; at this point, we were both a bit jittery.

_'Luna, you're certain this is what you want? It's not too soon? I'm not rushing you, am I?'_

_'I've never been so sure of anything. I want this...I love you.'_

_'Me too. I love you so much. Let me know if I hurt you at all...right away, and we'll stop, alright?'_

_'...Okay.'_

He reached down to grasp himself, and I pressed my eyes shut, breathless and unsure of what to expect as he positioned at my entrance. _'R-ready?'_

Was I ready to give everything I had to Lysander? Was I ready to give my virginity to him, right here, right now? Was this really the moment?

_'Absolutely...'_

Lysander held his breath as he pushed himself in slowly, ever-so gently. I could feel him stretching me little by little until there was a sudden tear, a ripping, popping pinch that shot uncomfortably through my pelvis. I couldn't help but to whimper and writhe in pain under him.

"Luna! Oh God, I'm so sorry! A-are you okay?! D-do you want me to st-stop?" Lysander froze immediately, his entire face glowing with nervous, sweating concern as I shook my head frantically.

"No! No...don't stop! Please don't stop..." I begged. The pain was inevitable. It would be worth it, _I just knew it._

"A-are you sure? I don't want to hurt you, Luna..."

"I'm sure..._ I want this._"

His breathing hitched and he swallowed all of his reservations, plunging all the way this time, and when I felt him sink into me I melted, gasping, sighing, smacking my hands to his back to keep him _exactly _where he was. I went limp, my whole body stinging with sweet agony.

Lysander's neck instantly gave out once he finally pushed through, and he tossed his head back down, his hair cascading around his face in slow-motion as he pressed his eyes shut, opening his mouth to respire. "L-Luna.." _'This feels so amazing...'_

Time stood still and I blinked my eyes open, staring right back at the mismatched pair that I loved so much. The pain was gone, and I was warm, whole, and bright. We were enlightened; discovering a whole new, infinite world within each other and I wordlessly and thoughtlessly begged him to keep going, to explore me further. He secured his hips firmly against mine as he drove himself deeper, in and out and over again, slowly at first, driving me closer and closer to the brink of total insanity.

"Lysander!" I panted, digging my nails into his pulsating back and dragging them down. He gasped as I scratched him and his warm panting on my ear was exhilarating. I was lost in him, in this, and I _never _wanted to stop.

"L-Luna..oh...my God." He bit his lip, his eyelids fluttering when he began to quicken his pace, forcing himself in and out and threatening to dissolve me into nothingness. I thrashed beneath him, pulling fistfuls of blankets into my sweating palms in a do-or-die attempt to keep myself from exploding, my hips moving tentatively to meet his.

_Why hadn't we done this sooner?_ Now I _truly _understood why this was all _anyone_ ever thought about. Every single second, every move he made and every utterly indescribable thought from Lysander's impassioned mind sent me closer to irrevocable addiction. Each thrust hurled me further into a mesmerizing detachment from reality, and I found that the pleasure only increased, drowning out the memory of the pain with each and every annihilating blow.

Lysander grasped my face with strong, unsteady hands, locking his eyes on mine. "I love you _so much_, Luna. I love you so, _so _much..." He chomped down on his lip, fastidiously reading every detail in my mind, relishing in the effect he had on me and picking up speed mercilessly, a unforgiving rhythm. His bangs were hanging down, tickling my face, and the smell of his vanilla shampoo was just further intoxication.

"I...I love you Lysander!" I spewed in between my desperate moans. The faces he made only heightened my awareness more. To see him so weak, so overwhelmed with pleasure was perhaps the most satisfying sensation of all.

Only him, only me, only this unfurling feeling between us...it was all that existed; all that was real in the world. Everything else, every thought and worry, everything that wasn't us, or this, just vanished.

Barely able to keep my eyes open, I luckily managed catch a glimpse of his beautiful unraveling. His descent was written all over his twisted face; beads of sweat rolled from his brow, his eyelids convulsed, and every muscle that made him up was pounding. His strides became furious, and from the pits of his soul he let out a reeling gasp.

"L-Luna, oh God...I...I'm not sure..if I can..." His neck snapped back again, and he growled as he pounded himself into me harder than ever before. Whatever he was about to do, I wanted him to _so badly._

"Oh Lysander, yes!" I acclaimed, slipping away into the last leg of our endeavor.

All at once, he threw his head back and cried out, absolutely overcome with a sensation I could _feel _and experience through his thoughts; it wrapped everything we'd ever felt into one crippling strike, ripping through his body like an atom bomb destroying everything else in its wake; consuming him completely. Watching him melt like that left me just as breathless and we collapsed together, sweating, gasping, and completely overwhelmed.

The aftershock was exhausting, and Lysander kept his head on my chest and his eyes closed, his mind running a mile a minute, replaying everything that had only just happened. I was beside myself with astonishment. I had no idea before then what my body was able to feel.

I pulled my arms around him, and he let out a weak snicker at my touch, picking his weary head from my chest to gaze down at me with _so much_ undying love in his starry eyes.

I beamed right back and tilted my head. _'It's a good thing you can hear my thoughts...because I'm speechless.'_

The smile that stretched across his face was enchanting. He was absolutely glowing, and he regarded me with another soft laugh. _'I am too. That was...you're just so amazing, Luna. I didn't know what we were capable of...'_

I wordlessly agreed wholeheartedly, and as he shifted to get up I pulled him back to stay and cuddle. _'I've got to clean up first... And then I'd like to hold you until the end of time.'_

He reluctantly ripped his sweating body from me, standing and pulling the condom off himself and dropping it into the trash can in the corner of his room. I heard compulsive thoughts run through his mind briefly about washing his hands, but he shook them away when his desire to hold me came in first. The incredible wings etched into his back glistened under a thin layer of sweat, and while he turned to the light switch on the wall I couldn't tear my eyes from his tattoo, the perfect painting on the world's most _beautiful _canvas. Turning to return to me, his eyes grew wide and he gasped, staring at a spot on the bed.

"What is it?" I rose up, following his stare to a conspicuous bloodstain on the pristine white sheets. I cringed immediately, knowing that it must've been from when he first broke through my virginity..._they said that would happen in the health books..._

"Oh God...I've hurt you! Made you...b-bleed! Luna, I'm so sorry, I never meant to... If I had known..." He was just beside himself with guilt, and rushed to beg my forgiveness while I giggled at him, holding my hands out to pull him back to bed with me.

"Lysander, that happens! It's normal..." I was surprised that for once, I actually knew something about sex that someone else didn't. He looked up, breathing a sigh of relief as he wrapped his arms around me.

"R-right..." He leaned in to gently kiss my cheek. "I still don't like it, though. It probably wouldn't have hurt you as much if I was...normal. It felt at times as though I just barely fit; you're _so small_, and I'm so...not."

"You're perfect, Lysander! I have a high tolerance for pain, and don't even remember it feeling uncomfortable compared to what followed. You have no idea how _perfect_ you felt inside me."

With a half-relieved, half-accomplished smile, he fell back down to his pillow, pulling me right down to lay with him. I positioned my head on the pillow beside him and we stared at each other, a hundred thousand things running through out overwhelmed minds all at once. He tossed onto his stomach when he caught my longing thoughts about his tattoo and I instinctively took to tracing the burnished, ageless ink, appreciating every single feather and fleck with a gentle finger. _'I want one...' _

_'What, a tattoo? Oh Lunabelle, you're positively adorable. What would you get?' _He smiled a lopsided smirk at me from the pillow, and I skewed my mouth in thought.

_'I don't know...something beautiful like this...like you.' _I smiled, trying and failing to come up with something I could get permanently tattooed on my body.

He just gazed back lovingly, laughing into his smile from the pillow. He was beautifully disheveled, his bangs in his face, some stuck to the sides of his cheeks, some sticking up...I loved this look on him. Sexy, tousled, post-sex Lysander was one of my very favorite faces of him.

I felt him randomly think of something, and his brows knitted as he chuckled to himself.

"What?" I spoke softly, pursing my lips to grin.

"I was just remembering something Castiel said when we were Freshman... He was so concerned about dying a virgin, whereas I couldn't have cared less. I mean, I'm probably the_ only _eighteen-year-old American male that's never watched pornography. Anyway, Castiel made me swear that we'd tell each other when we lost our virginity, and I agreed only because I was quite certain that day would never come for me. Castiel held up his end of the bargain tenfold, and _still _feels the need to keep me updated with his sex life...speaking of which, be careful about where you touch in the staircase..."

"Brooke and Castiel...in the staircase?"

"Apparently they aren't very picky. In any case, I know Castiel would appreciate a brief synopsis of what happened tonight...but I can't help but feel...like it's just_ too private_ to share with anyone but you. What do you think?"

The giggles just kept rolling off my tongue. I was so giddy, my stomach churned with passion. "I could scream it from the top of the world if I wasn't afraid that my father would hear and lock me in a dungeon for the rest of my life. I think Castiel would be happy to hear it! Leigh too!"

"Hmm, well then, maybe I'll pay Castiel a visit tomorrow after work to somewhat distract myself from how miserable I'll be without you. We're well overdue for a video game date, anyway, Castiel and I. He hasn't had his pride handed to him in far too long." Lysander impishly concluded.

I shook my head, the giggles consuming me. "...I cannot believe that Brooke and Castiel had sex in the staircase at school. How does that even _work?"_

"I'm assuming if you want it bad enough, you can get anything to work. Maybe that's how it gets, eventually? I for one am extremely pleased that I was able to make love to you here in my bed, first..." He was glimmering red, and I leaned in to peck his polished cheeks.

_'I can't think of a better place, except for maybe our world...'_

_'And someday I'll make love to you there, too. As soon as the snow clears up, I will. I'll lay you down in the grass, or take you up against the tree...or I'll just hold you in my arms to my hips... See? We'll make it work wherever we are.' _His eyes narrowed on me, and my own cheeks flushed with just the thought of doing it _again _with him.

It was thrilling, the revelation that this was _only the first time_...we had the rest of our lives to hold each other tight, and eventually we'd learn, we'd explore, and maybe even get _better_...if that was even possible. A new, bright fantasy crept into mind of a night that Lysander and I could go at each other until the sun rose the next day. _I already can't get enough..._

_I'm addicted, aren't I?_


End file.
